


Born To Be Wild

by vic_amy_z



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_amy_z/pseuds/vic_amy_z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared wants to go for one final test ride, Peter needs some convincing. Which is something that Jared may live to regret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born To Be Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt over on the [F&B Kink Meme](http://fbkink.livejournal.com/855.html): _'Peter being overwhelmed with lust for Jared on a bike that's pretty much as big as he is.'_ I'd like to pretend that this isn't total PWP, but I'd be lying...

'Come on, Peter, you _have_ to come with me.'

'I thought you already decided that we're totally bad-ass, without needing motorcycles?'

'We are. And we don't. But the dealership doesn't know that, do they? Come on - when am I gonna get the chance to ride something that size again?' Peter opened his mouth, 'Don't go there, you're better than that.' Peter grinned and closed his mouth again.

Peter had never been able to say no to Jared; not when they were eleven and Jared had wanted to run away from home, only for them to come back when it got dark because they were cold and scared to find that no one even knew they'd gone. Not when they were in college and Jared had persuaded him to go to an all-night warehouse party where they were sold vitamin pills instead of ecstasy and spent the night feeling really stupid but also quite healthy. And not when Jared was wrapped around him in bed either, doing wicked things to Peter's body with his mouth and promising him the earth if he'd just turn over... 

And because of Peter's inability to say no, he found himself trailing behind his best friend into the Harley Davidson dealership, trying to show as much enthusiasm as Jared for the sea of polished chrome and leather. Peter would never admit it, but he'd been quite relieved when Jared said they weren't going to get motorcycles and he could drop the façade of being into the idea. Jared was right; they _were_ badass, without having to ride something that Peter felt might possibly kill him given the right set of circumstances. But he hadn't counted on Jared wanting one last go before giving up on the idea.

'Oh, fuck... This is the one,' Jared exclaimed, looking slightly glassy-eyed with lust at the mammoth machine in front of him.

'Seriously, dude? It's like three times your size...' but Jared wasn't listening. He appeared to be stroking his fingers lightly over the bodywork and crooning gently to it, in a way that made Peter realise he could absolutely be jealous of a motorcycle.

'You pick one too,' Jared said distractedly, waving a hand a Peter like he was an unnecessary interruption.

Peter sighed and looked around at the assembled vehicles, trying to find one that looked the least likely to bring about a fiery death. It was no good; in the time since Jared had announced that they didn't need motorcycles, Peter had gone from being probably okay with the idea as long as he didn't think about it too much, to feeling like he wouldn't even be able to get on something unless it came with training wheels and a basket on the front. 

'Y'know, I'm probably gonna sit this one out,' Peter began, aiming for a tone of casual disinterest. 'There's a diner down the street. I'll grab a coffee while you get this thing out of your system. Call me when you're done and I'll meet you back here.'

'What?' Jared turned around, his attention finally torn away from the machine in front of him. 'No, you have to come too, it'll be no fun without you,' he said, dangerously close to whining.

'Come on, Jared. You're a big boy now,' Peter told him with a grin, 'You don't need me to hold your hand.'

Jared stared at him hard for a couple of seconds and then said, 'Really? That's what you're going with? 'Cause at least I'm man enough to admit when I'm scared of something.'

'What?' Peter said, trying to sound laid back to deflect Jared's suspicion.

'Peter, the only way you could look any more uncomfortable right now is if we were having this conversation in a morgue.' And despite his best attempt at nonchalance, even the mere mention of there being dead bodies around them made Peter shudder with revulsion and quickly look behind him in case the dead were suddenly materialising without warning. 

Which made Jared laugh out loud at him. 

Peter pouted a little and crossed his arms. Recovering quickly, Jared stepped in towards him and ran a comforting hand down his arm, the way he always did when Peter got a bit freaked out by something. 'Look, if you don't want to ride on your own, why don’t you ride on the back of mine instead? God knows, this one's big enough for both of us...' Jared turned away slightly and was quickly back to running his hands appreciatively over something that wasn't Peter again.

'So, just because I don't want to end up spread across a quarter mile of tarmac, I have to be the girl now?' Peter asked, knowing as soon as the sentence was out of his mouth that he'd regret his choice of words.

Jared turned back again, grinning widely. 'Yes Peter, you have to be the girl. But don't worry, I'll be gentle with you, seeing as it's your first time.' And before Peter could say anything else, Jared marched off to find a sales person, leaving Peter blushing furiously...

**~~~~~~~~**

Half an hour later, and they were heading up into the Hollywood Hills. They'd been on the road for about fifteen minutes, but Peter had only had his eyes open for the last five. Once he'd got over the fear that they were both going to die horribly, he started to relax a little bit. Well, he'd managed to release his death grip on Jared, which was _'relaxed'_ in Peter's eyes, given the situation. And by the time he'd figured out that they actually _weren't_ going wipe out at every bend in the road, he was almost starting to enjoy himself.

He couldn't deny that Jared really was adept at handling the gigantic motorcycle; he hugged the curves of the road effortlessly and moved so lithely under Peter's hands with every twist and turn. The problem now wasn't that Peter was terrified, but the fact that a combination of the vibrations between his legs and being pressed up so close against Jared was starting to make him seriously horny. Another mile or so down the road and Peter also couldn't help thinking that this wasn't the only huge thing that he'd seen Jared ride like a pro... A thought that really wasn't helping his current situation!

As they started to climb, leaving populated areas behind, Peter was still holding firmly on to Jared. Carefully, he moved one hand at a time, from outside Jared's jacket to underneath it. Now he could feel Jared's muscles tightening under his fingers as they rounded a bend. If Jared noticed the change in Peter's touch, he didn't show it. Peter shifted slightly in his seat, painfully aware of how hard he was as his hips pressed flush against Jared's ass. Okay, Peter _really_ needed to get off... In every sense.

Risking briefly letting go with one hand, he tapped Jared on the shoulder and pointed off towards the side of the road. Jared shook his head, yelling something that Peter couldn't hear. Clearly other methods of communication were called for. Peter slid one hand back under Jared's jacket and moved his other hand down towards Jared's dick. When Peter squeezed gently, Jared soon got the message, but not before they'd swerved dangerously across the road, causing Peter to damn near have a heart attack.

Jared brought the motorcycle to a halt at the side of the road, kicked the stand down, pulled his helmet off and turned around as far as he could.

'What the fu...' Peter cut him off with a fierce kiss that was about fifty percent, _'Oh fuck, I want you!'_ and fifty percent, _'Thank fuck, we're alive!'_ When they broke apart, Peter's heartbeat had almost returned to normal and Jared was grinning at Peter over his shoulder. 'Please don't tell me that _this_ is the reason you almost killed both of us?' Jared said, a note of amusement in his voice.

Peter shrugged, then wrapped his arms around Jared and pulled him back, letting him feel _exactly_ why Peter had needed to stop so badly, while leaning down and placing a trail of wet kisses across Jared's neck. Jared groaned a little and let his head fall back before turning to capture Peter's mouth again. They kissed awkwardly for a few seconds before Jared said, 'Y'know, there's probably an easier way to do this,' and wasted no time in swinging his legs across so that he was facing Peter. He leaned in for another kiss, and suddenly Peter was starting to see a whole range of possibilities for a motorcycle of this size...

Peter pressed forwards against Jared, slipping his hands underneath Jared's jacket to pull him closer. The kiss between them deepened, one of Jared's hands spanning Peter's jaw, the other working its way into his hair. Peter leant further forwards, still kissing Jared until he was lying back against the motorcycle, his legs coming up off the ground to wrap around Peter's thighs because they had nowhere else to go. Peter was vaguely aware that it was only a kickstand and the strength of his own legs keeping them upright, but as Jared was almost lying underneath him then; hips moving against Peter's, hands fluttering restlessly, he couldn't bring himself to care. 

They might have carried on making out right there on the side of the road, had a car not come past them a few minutes later, honking its horn as the occupants were treated to a brief excerpt from the Franklin and Bash floorshow. Jared sat up, grinning and a little dazed. 'I guess we should get this thing back to the dealership before we get arrested for indecent exposure on a motorcycle,' he paused for a second. 'Now there's one I'll bet the courts don't see every day!'

But Peter wasn't listening. Peter was looking past Jared towards the area behind him; leading down and away from the road, wooded and mostly shielded from the view of passing motorists. Then he looked down at Jared, who was still grinning; his eyes dilated, skin flushed pink. It was a good look on him. 'Nah,' Peter said, 'I've got a better idea...'

Quickly, Peter swung one leg over the back of the motorcycle and leant it to one side so he could put the stand back up. Unfortunately, this also tipped Jared off in the process, dumping him on his ass at the side of the road. 'So far, I'm not liking this idea nearly as much as your last one,' Jared complained, out of sight from his position on the ground.

Peter just laughed and heaved the motorcycle towards the trees, hoping that Jared would have the good sense to get up and follow him. It felt like it weighed at least a ton, and Peter marvelled again at how easily Jared had been able to control it. He'd just about managed to wrestle it back onto its stand when Jared came up behind him.

'So, are you gonna tell me what we're doing over here, or...'

'This,' Peter said, cutting him off. He turned and grabbed hold of Jared's arm, pulling him in until he was sandwiched between Peter and the motorcycle. He placed a hand on Jared's hip, the other sliding around the back of his neck as he leaned in and kissed Jared, feeling him practically melt under the touch. After a beat, Peter pulled away a few inches, just enough to see Jared's eyes sparkling back at him. He didn't have to be able to see Jared's mouth to know that he was smiling; Jared smiled with his whole face, and it was all the encouragement Peter needed.

He kissed Jared again, harder this time, reaching up to push Jared's jacket off his shoulders. It landed on the motorcycle behind him and slid off onto the ground. Peter shrugged off his own jacket and movement became a little easier without restrictive layers of leather between them. He was pressing Jared up hard against the motorcycle, grateful for the fact that he'd decided to park it against a tree in case the stand gave way. Peter rolled his hips and Jared moaned softly, his hands working their way under Peter's t-shirt as Peter trailed his tongue lightly over Jared's ear and down his neck, biting hard enough to make Jared suck in a breath at the sudden pain. Before he had the chance to say anything, Peter was kissing his mouth again, sliding his tongue against Jared's lips as he rocked against him. They were both hard, and Peter was desperate for more.

Breaking the kiss, Peter put his hands on Jared's hips and spun him around to face the motorcycle. He pulled Jared back against him, his hands moving to the buckle on Jared's belt. It was only when it became clear that Peter had no intention of stopping that Jared spoke.

'Um... Not that I'm complaining or anything,' he began, his breath slightly uneven as Peter continued to kiss his neck, 'But we didn't exactly come prepared for this kind of... uh...' Before Jared could figure out a way to finish that sentence, Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom and a packet of lube, putting them on the leather seat in front of them and trying not to look too smug about it. 'Well, aren't you the fucking boy scout?' Jared laughed, still not stopping Peter as he popped the buttons on Jared's jeans.

'We can try role play later if you want, but right now, I want you bent over this motorcycle.'

Jared moaned at Peter's words and leaned forward as Peter pushed Jared's jeans and boxers down over his thighs. Not wanting to waste another second of having Jared like this, Peter grabbed the packets off the seat and tore into the lube. He coated his fingers clumsily and pressed them into Jared, taking barely a minute before he was tearing into the condom in the same way. Peter knew that he was probably going too fast, but he also knew that sometimes, hard and fast was exactly the way to get Jared off.

He put one hand on Jared's back to push him down a little further, so his chest was flush against the seat. Peter had to bend his knees to get the right angle as he lined himself up and pushed forwards, none of which was easy when they were both working within the confines of their jeans around their thighs, against a ton of machinery that could feasibly topple over and crush them if they weren't careful. Their sex life was nothing if not adventurous!

'Fuck...' Peter breathed. He started to move, gripping Jared's hips tightly and thrusting hard and fast; he'd been wanting to do this practically since they'd set off and he wasn't sure he could wait much longer. Jared was shifting underneath him, obviously trying to adjust.

'Jesus, Peter. Slow down...' Jared panted, his head turned to one side.

'Can't. Want you too much...' Peter replied between breaths, stroking one hand over Jared's back. Jared groaned in reply, letting his head fall forwards against the leather as he spread his legs further apart, tilting his hips to change the angle of Peter's thrusts.

Peter knew that when he wanted to, he could take his time; touching every inch of Jared until he was practically begging, making every movement feel incredible and keeping Jared on the edge of bliss for hours until they were completely lost in each other. Now was not one of those times... 

Jared was breathing hard and gripping the leather seat tight enough to make his knuckles go white, his eyes closed. Peter wished that he could take a moment to appreciate just how incredible Jared looked draped across the motorcycle, but he was also very aware of the fact that they really weren't that far from the road and that this really wasn't a position that either of them wanted to be caught in.

At a different time, Peter might have been embarrassed about how close he was to coming after such a short period of time, but right now he was just gratified that Jared was moaning underneath him, any protestations about slowing down clearly forgotten as he worked to bring himself off with Peter.

'Oh, fuck! Yes...!' Peter managed, before his brain shorted out and his legs started to buckle, any rhythm he had going on shot to hell. He slumped forward across Jared's back, breathing hard.

'Not... Helping...' came a breathless and slightly irritated voice from underneath him.

'Sorry,' Peter mumbled, getting himself together enough to stand up a little. He loosened his grip on Jared, stroking lightly over his hips and rubbing small circles with his thumb across Jared's back. When Jared came a second later, the intensity of it so soon after his own orgasm made Peter's eyes roll and he swore colourfully, which made Jared chuckle to himself.

They both slumped forwards this time, Peter managing to manoeuvre himself so he could collapse next to Jared. They were still slightly out of breath but both grinning from ear to ear.

'Oh god, I can't believe we just did that,' Jared said, attempting to drag his jeans and underwear back on, with limited success.

'My legs are telling me that we definitely did,' Peter replied. 

Once again, he was grateful for the sheer size of the motorcycle that Jared had picked, because he was fairly sure that it was the only thing holding him up at that point. Still half-leaning against it, Peter managed to get most of his clothes back on, watching Jared with amusement as he appeared to be checking the motorcycle for signs of damage.

'What?' Jared asked when he realised that Peter was staring at him. 'If you've ruined the paintwork on this, Peter Bash, I swear I will kill you!'

Peter just laughed and reached out to take hold of Jared's wrist, pulling him into a hug. 'Your baby is fine, I promise,' he said, and placed a soft kiss on Jared's mouth. Jared wound his arms around Peter's waist and kissed him back, gently but passionately, until Peter had to pull away before they ended up going for round two.

'I guess we _really_ should get this back to the dealership now, before they decide to report it as stolen,' Jared said, yawning and nodding towards the motorcycle as he stretched his arms above his head. His t-shirt rode up, exposing his stomach and a soft trail of hair leading down to jeans that hadn't been fully buttoned. Peter got kind of lost for a second.

Fuck! He'd pretty much forgotten that they'd only borrowed it for a test ride. How long had they been out for? An hour? Longer? And now he needed Jared to drive them back into the city, when Peter knew that all he really wanted to do was curl up and take a nap. He usually loved the fact that Jared was kind of useless after sex, but today, not so much.

'Shit!' Peter said, shaking his head to try to galvanise himself into action. 'We need to get back. Like now.'

'It'll be fine,' Jared replied, still yawning. 'It's not like we're _actually_ gonna steal it.'

'You want to have to explain to Stanton that we got arrested for theft because we were actually fucking on a Harley Davidson, three miles off the Hollywood Freeway?!'

'Yeah, like that's not something Stanton probably does every other weekend!' 

'Okay then, you want to have to explain it to Damien?'

'Yeah, we should probably get going...'

It took both of them to get the motorcycle back on the road again, the muscles in Peter's legs complaining loudly about the fact that the damn thing seemed twice as heavy now. They stood for a second, getting their jackets back on and trying to find where their helmets had got to. Then Jared said, 'Fuck, I've got to ride this thing back, haven't I?' like it had only just occurred to him. 

Peter nodded. 

'No chance I could get you to...?' 

Peter shook his head, grinning. He was very fond of his best friend, but Jared had got them in to this, and Peter was going to make damn sure that he was the one to get them out of it again.

'Fuck...' Jared said again.

They climbed back onto the motorcycle. As Jared sat down a little too hard, he sucked in a sharp breath, muscles visibly tensing.

'Sorry...' Peter said automatically, leaning in and kissing Jared's neck, hands stroking up under his jacket. 'Was it worth it?'

Jared grinned back at him. 'Always.' He put a foot on the gears and shifted uncomfortably in the seat. 'But ask me again in another fifteen miles, 'kay?'

**~~~~~~~~**

'Hey! You made it back in one piece!' The sales guy back at the dealership greeted them like long-lost friends. 'We were starting to get a bit worried about you two.' 

Judging by the look of utter relief on his face, he'd been more than _'a bit'_ worried. Peter guessed that he'd been working out how he was going to break the news to his boss that he'd fucked up, for at least the last twenty minutes.

'Yeah, sorry 'bout that,' Peter said, handing back his helmet. 'We sort of lost track of time.' He caught Jared's eye just as he was climbing gingerly off the motorcycle. 'But honestly, I had the most incredible view from back there...'

Jared snorted loudly and tried to cover it with a cough.

The sales guy turned around to Jared and asked him, 'So, how was it for you? It's a great ride, am I right?'

Jared nodded, trying to keep eye contact and not laugh, a smirk playing dangerously at the corners of his mouth. 'Well, I'm not going to lie to you; it was a bit quicker than I'm used to, in places. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind the rough handling, but if I was going to try for that speed again, I think I'd want to go with something a bit smaller, y'know?'

The sales guy nodded like he had a clue what Jared was talking about, while Peter could feel himself blushing crimson behind him. They shook hands and collected their stuff, telling the guy they'd be in touch once they'd made a decision.

'You're not funny...' Peter told him as they headed out of the dealership.

'Oh, come on! Not even a little bit?' Jared asked.

Peter chuckled in spite of himself. 'Well, can you at least try to walk normally?' he said, 'You look like you've been fucked by a horse!'

Jared grinned at him. 'Don't flatter yourself, Peter...' 

**~~~~END~~~~**


End file.
